Unstoppable Mission 3: Royal Roots
Royal Roots is the third Unstoppable Mission. Message Board Mission 3: Royal Roots is now available for your gaming enjoyment (oh, yeah, oh yeah, doing an excited dance by myself!) In the mission you’ll journey to Ethiopia to hunt for one of the final ingredients to the antidote, but that’s not all! You will… - Gain the trust of a local merchant in the Mercato to get one step closer to the ingredient - Discover secrets hidden behind castle walls using your high tech scanner (no mission is complete without some seriously awesome-sauce spy gear!) - Put your Cahill skills to the test by deciphering ancient languages to unlock a message carved in stone - Race up the cliff at Debre Damo for the (literally) cliffhanging finale So, friends, help your fellow Cahills find the ingredient before it’s too late! Why are you still reading this?! GET ON IT! J --Beth Email Jonah, Ian and Hamilton brief you. You are tracking down the next ingredient for the antidote. This one is dingetenga plant in Abyssinia, which is now present day Ethiopia Travel Addis Ababa Here there's the biggest market in Africa, the Mercato. The dingetenga plant is listed as a threatened species, so you must convinced people that you really need that plant GAME: Talk to a shopkeeper. Choose the correct speechbubbles to gain her trust. Here, she tells you that you can find the plant in Fasilides Castle Gondar Here in the castle, is suspected that a Cahill hid something on the wall. Use the sensor to locate it GAME: From the start point, click and hold, move your scanner in a maze which can be seen on the small screen. If it turns yellow, that means you are close to the wall. If it is red, you have to start over. You found the loose brick. Behind it is a secret message leading you to Axum Obelisk Axum Here stands the Obelisk of Axum. It's a good thing you reached this place before sunset. The shadow points to a rock which there's a message carved in Ancient Ge'ez GAME: Choose the symbols to translate the Ancient Ge'ez to Greek first, then translate Greek into English Nailed it! This is truly the work of a Cahill. The plant is hidden in Debre Damo Gedam Debre Damo It's a flat mountain. Ask a man about 'gedam'. He answered 'gedam' is a monastery. To get there, you have climb the rope. But... the rope is stolen by the Piercers. Well, who needs a rope if you have Tomas traits. GAME: Use W to climb up. A and D to move left and right. Use Q or E to avoid falling rocks When you reached the top, you found the plant on the path to the monastery. It planted to shape a M. It's also a fact that a Cahill hid this. REPORT You found the plant and report to Ian, Jonah, and Hamilton. We got six ingredients now, only one left to complete the antidote and stop Pierce. BONUS In the extra part, Amy asked you to fix the encrypted photo GAME: Drag the given part to it's appropriate place It's a photo of Pierce with an unknown woman. Possibly Debi Ann aka Deborah Starling Category:Missions Category:Unstoppable Missions